


She Won't Hurt You Anymore

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Gabriel's always here for her, I wish I had better inspo for more creative names, I wish I had more inspo for longer fics, Love, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mostly Fluff, Nightmares, Time Alone, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Thoughts of Emilie still continue to haunt Nathalie's mind. Even years after she's been gone, she can't shake her from her nightmares.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	She Won't Hurt You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just thought of this at pure random and thought I could write about it. I kinda like the version of Emilie being the true evil and terrorizing Nathalie. I'm not saying I particularly like Emilie doing that, but the concept is understandable. I just think it could give a little backstory on what Emilie was like. No, we don't know much about Emilie, but I can see her being a lot like Amélie and having a darker facade. No, I don't hate Emilie, but I ship GabeNath hard and I really don't want Emilie to ruin that. The main reason I want her to come back, even for a short amount of time, is because it would add some sort of drama. Though, an Emilie vs Nathalie fight for Gabriel would be interesting to see.

She was running. She felt breathless. She felt herself sprinting for dear life. She was afraid. She couldn't hear the sound of Hawkmoth's voice anymore. It felt so far away, like it was fading. 

She had this feeling that something was after her. She couldn't put a finger on what is what, or who for that matter. She tried pulling out her fan, only to realize that it wasn't there. Did she drop it? Where did it go?! She was panting and felt like she would pass out. She jumped over building after building as Mayura, trying to escape whatever was after her. Nobody was there to help her, nobody to save her. Hawkmoth was nowhere to be found. 

Her only priority was getting somewhere safe. The pitch blackness of the night was making it difficilt for her to identify her surroundings. She could barely make out what was in front of her. Her vision was getting blurry. She was getting more and more exhausted by the minute. She barely had any more strength to run. Despite her weariness, she strived to find a place to hide, even for a minute. She needed to regain oxygen and enough energy to keep her safe. 

It was then that she could spot a faint light in an alleyway. She ran towards the light and jumped to the ground. She ran into the small space and tried to catch her breath. She could hear the footsteps above her. The figure was coming closer. She could barely identify where the person was. Her heart was pounding and she could barely breathe. Her exhaustion caused her to press herself against the wall and slowly slide down the wall. Her head was against the wall and she breathed heavily. She could feel her transformation dropping, the light of her transformation filling the alleyway. She took off her glasses, wiping away the sweat that covered her face. She tried to wipe away the exhaustion she felt.

She was see a shadow in front of her, not aware that she was even there. The darkness of her outfit cloaking her in the mostly dark space. She put her glasses back on to try and identify the person. The figure walked away, still in search of Nathalie. She didn't know who that figure was and why they were after her. All she could do for now is wait and hope the figure wouldn't hear her moving. 

She looked around in search for Duusu, who should've been right in front of her. The kwami was nowhere to be seen. Her fear of her missing kwami made her breathing speed up again. She had nothing to transform. She wouldn't be able to. She had to find Duusu. She looked down at the brooch in her hand, glowing faintly, glitching back and forth from its original form to it's transformed version. She tried summoning Duusu through the brooch. She was unsuccessful.

She could feel a coughing fit falling upon her. It was worse than she had ever experienced. She couldn't breathe. She felt herself losing air to breathe. She was backed up against a wall, trying to regain her breath. She couldn't.

Slowly, her weary vision made her unable to see properly. She could feel her eyes closing. She couldn't fight off her exhaustion any longer and felt herself succumbing to her fits.

Very soon, the world went black.

Her eyes opened. She didn't know where she was. She was in a dark room. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, or how she got into this place. She found that she was sitting on the floor.

Footsteps were heard around her. It sounded like heels against a hardened surface. 

Her ears were ringing slightly. She could hear voices. She couldn't identify the words. 

The footsteps became closer. They felt like they were louder with each step. The room felt a little brighter. She could see the person in front of her. She recognized that figure anywhere.

"Hello, Nathalie" the voice spoke.

"Emilie?" She asked. She walked closer to Nathalie and grabbed her chin between her fingers. 

"So, think that you've won, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what!" She yelled. "You've always been Gabriel's favorite. You loved him for such a long time, and now you think you've finally won. You knew when I went into that coma that he'd become yours. You thought you'd have a chance. Well, news flash, Sancoeur, Gabriel will never be yours. He will always be mine! He will never choose you! HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

She gasped and quickly arose from the bed. Tears was making her way down her face. She couldn't control her tears. She had just had the worst nightmare. She hadn't had this type of dream bedore. She didn't know why she had in the first place.

She looked over towards the bed in the darkened bedroom. Gabriel was still sound asleep. He was there, with her. She glanced down at her hand. Her ring was still on her finger. She could see the faint shimmer of the diamond that was placed on it. She smiled when she remembered Gabriel promising his life to her at their wedding. She tried to remember all the good memories of them together, trying to forget the nightmares that haunted her thoughts. She looked over at the clock on their nightstand. It was two in the morning. She needed air. She needed to be alone for a while.

She took another look at Gabriel before quietly making her way out of the room. She walked down the steps and towards Gabriel's office. She opened the door and walked towards the safe. Her hand hesitated when she reached to move the portrait to reveal the safe. That's when Emilie's voice screamed in her mind. _HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!_ Anger filled her mind and opened the safe. Her eyes were focused on the peacock brooch next to Emilie's portrait and grabbed it without a second thought.

"Miss Nathalie!"

"Not now, Duusu. I just... I need to be somewhere on my own for a little bit. Duusu, spread my feathers!"

Mayura now stood in Gabriel's office. She could feel the energy filling her body. It was been a long time since Gabriel fixed the peacock Miraculous. She hasn't felt this energy in so long. She never needed to use it anymore. After Gabriel officially gave up, she didn't need it. Gabriel focused on giving his love to her. He focused on giving her the love she desired for so long. They were happy together. Now, they were happily married. She hadn't become Mayura in so long.

She quietly exited the office, aware her boots could make a noise on the floor. She didn't want to wake Gabriel. She excited the mansion and leapt onto one of the buildings and looked around at the lighted city. It was mostly dark, though some lights were still on. How could people be awake at this hour, she thought. Then again, why was she up and not trying to go back to sleep with the love of her life still being next to her. She brushed the thought off and ran towards the Eiffel Tower. There, she could just look at the surroundings and try and relax.

When she reached the top, she detransformed. She could feel the energy being taken from her and the little kwami by her side. Duusu didn't say a word. He knew what Nathalie was feeling. He didn't want to anger her or make her upset. She walked towards the ledge and just took a breath. Even in the earliest hours of the morning, Paris still looked extravagant. 

She tried not thinking about her nightmare, or what Emilie said. She was gone. She wouldn't bother her anymore. That didn't stop her from wondering, however. Did he still love her? Would he replace her with Emilie? Would he go back to being Hawkmoth? She shook her head and tried thinking of more positive thoughts. She just stared at her ring and sighed, trying to clear her head.

Gabriel turned to his other side to wrap an arm around Nathalie. He wanted to cuddle and just hold her close. He was confused when he didn't feel her there. He opened his eyes and found her gone. Maybe she just went to the bathroom, he thought. His head turned to the bathroom. Pitch black. He didn't hear her footsteps anywhere. 

He got up from the bed and turned on the light. He couldn't see her. He grabbed his glasses and walked out the bedroom door. Where could she be? 

Just then, his miraculous began to glow. He could feel her emotion from somewhere, but not in the mansion. He had an idea on where she may be.

He walked into his office and opened the safe. His eyes focused on the place where the miraculous would be. It was gone. He concentrated on Nathalie's emotions and pin pointed her location. 

He went back to the bedroom, transformed, and jumped out the window. As he ran, he could see a silhouette on the top of the tower, standing at the ledge. He couldn't make out who it was, but he knew it was Nathalie.

She must've been really deep in her thoughts. He didn't hear him coming. He detransformed and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Nathalie?" He said, making her jump.

"Oh! Gabriel, it's you"

"I'm sorry I scared you"

"Don't be" she said, turning back to look at the scenery.

"What are you doing out here this late?"

"I just needed some time alone. I... I had a bad dream and I needed some air"

"Are you alright?"

"I... I don't know"

"Nathalie, talk to me. I'm here for you. You don't need to keep this thing's to yourself anymore. I'm here. I'll always be here"

"I... Am I good enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I good enough for you? Do you... Do you love me?"

"What are you talking about, Nathalie. Of course I love you. I love you so much"

"I just... I guess I just needed to hear that, I suppose"

"What was your dream about?"

She hesitated for a moment. She couldn't find the right words to describe it. "I was running" she said "someone was chasing me and I ran. I was Mayura and someone was after me. I found myself sheltering in an alleyway to escape the person. I had another coughing fit and... I passed out. When I woke, I found myself in a dark room. Then, Emilie, she..."

"What did she do?" He said, wanting to comfort her. He had known for some time what Emilie had done to her. She had done horrible things to her, tell her horrible things to get to her. She broke her more times than he could count. She would crush her spirits in any way she could. She was jealous. There were many rumors at that time. People had theorized that Nathalie had slept with him. It was consistent. It drive them all crazy. Emilie was furious. She would tell at Gabriel and terrorize Nathalie. She found herself close to suicide many times. She felt that she wasn't worth it and that it would be best if she ended things. Gabriel always found a way to lift her up. She hadn't made a threat like that in years. For Gabriel, it was a relief. She had always run to him for help when these happened. She felt comfort in him when he would listen to her and to protect her. He had tried the best he could.

It took time for the rumors to die down, but it was worth it. Emilie never said or did anything with Gabriel and Adrien around. It was only after Emilie went into her coma that the horror stopped. Nathalie felt relieved. Not because Emilie was gone, but because she wouldn't do these horrible things to her anymore. 

"She... She said that I wasn't good enough" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "She said that I would never win, that I would never be yours. She... She said you'd never love me" that's when she began to sob. This time, she really couldn't control her tears. Gabriel just held her in his arms and let her cry. How long has she been holding this in?

"Nathalie, look at me" 

She looked up at him, gazing into his blue eyes. He wiped the tears off her face and kissed her cheek. He gave her that look that said 'I'm here. You're safe' It was that same look that he would give her when she felt herself doubting her self worth, or just to tell her that he loves her, and will always be my her side. It was a look that needed no words. She found herself smiling, despite it all.

He held her hand in his. "Do you see these rings?" He asked. She nodded. "It means that I've pledged my life to you. It means that you and I are together, till death to us part. A true symbol of love and unity. We never truly needed these things to pledge our love. All we needed was each other, to never lose the flame that ignited our love. All we ever needed Was that special spark that would forever hold our love. Nathalie, I love you so much. Never forget that. You've made me so happy over the years. You and I have created something special. Our bond is like no other. It's unlike anything else in world. Our love is unique, just like you. You're smart, beautiful, you've been by my side through everything. You're my soulmate, Nathalie. You always will be"

"Gabriel..." 

Her eyes were sparkling with love. It was those beautiful, shining blue eyes, that Gabriel always admired. It was the same eyes that he would get lost in. 

"You make me so happy, Gabriel"

"And you make me happy, Nathalie" he said, bringing her hand up to his and pressing a gentle kiss to it. "If you ever need to talk about anything, never hesitate to tell me, my love. I will always be here for you. You don't have to be afraid anymore" Slowly, they leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss. It was a kiss to assure her that he loved her, that he will never leave her side. It's a kiss to know that he's there, with her.

"I will. And, Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now, let's go home"


End file.
